


Стены падубом украсьте

by Kenilvort



Series: Зимние приключения Макото и Теппея [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Киеши с Ханамией празднуют Рождество и Новый год — и обмениваются подарками





	

_Стены падубом украсьте,_

_Фа-ла-ла-ла-ла, ла-ла-ла-ла,_

_В эти дни приходит счастье,_

_Фа-ла-ла-ла-ла, ла-ла-ла-ла._

_(с)_

 

Окружающий мир очень часто понимал Киеши Теппея превратно. Киеши был большим, охотно и часто смеялся — и все считали его хорошим. Хорошим Киеши не был. Или, возможно, не так: возможно, он был настолько хорошим — что был плохим.

Наверное, именно поэтому он и нравился так сильно Ханамии, который был янь к его ин. Киеши безустанно творил добро, точнее, причинял, и от его хороших поступков страданий и драмы было ничуть не меньше, чем от пакостей Ханамии.

Встречаться они начали на третьем году старшей школы — по инициативе последнего. Ханамия всегда (или почти всегда) получал то, что хотел. Случилось так, что он захотел Киеши и, хотя и получил его, не смог простить этого хотения ни Киеши, ни себе самому. Их отношения выглядели так: Ханамия постоянно делал гадости, Киеши — давал сдачи. Это был союз, заключенный на небесах.

К Рождеству Киеши начал готовиться загодя. Останься он в Америке, его бы наверняка пригласили на какой-нибудь семейный ужин — «чтобы бедный мальчик не оставался в праздники один» — но он вернулся в Японию, а здесь с этим было попроще. Рождество было праздником влюбленных ничуть ни меньше, чем, скажем Святой Валентин.

Раньше, до Ханамии, Киеши собирался с командой, они ели бисквитный торт и пили газировку, а потом долго гуляли по городу. Теперь же у него был Ханамия — и обязательства. Выполнить их было не так уж сложно, поскольку у Ханамии были блог и виш-лист.

Виш-лист он повесил еще в середине июня — то ли опасаясь, что Киеши надарит ему какой-нибудь бесполезной ерунды, то ли чтобы у Киеши было время скопить деньги.

Из всех возможных вариантов Киеши выбрал ужин. Был еще «день исполнения желаний» (упомянутый, Киеши был уверен, специально для него), но поскольку специфика их отношений не предусматривала стоп-слова, и поскольку Киеши хотел иметь возможность без стыда смотреть деду и бабке в лицо, он ограничился ужином.

Про ужин он уведомил Ханамию за две недели. Они снова встретились на нейтральной территории — в кофейне, которая располагалась как раз на середине между Сейрин и Кирисаки Дайичи.

— Ужин, значит, — скривился Ханамия.

— Ужин, — улыбнулся лучезарно Киеши.

— Где?

— В «Шохоку».

— Я впечатлен.

— Моей расторопностью?

— Тем фактом, что ты выбрал место, куда надо приходить в костюме. Неужели ты и впрямь готов расстаться со своим ужасным свитером и влезть в пиджак?

— Я приду в школьной форме. И ты, кстати, тоже.

— Полумеры, значит, — выпятил губу Ханамия, и Киеши невольно им залюбовался.

— Прости, свой тринадцатый подвиг я совершу как-нибудь позже.

— Ты и первых-то двенадцати не совершил.

— Мы встречаемся уже полгода. Думаю, это считается.

— Значит, «Шохоку»? — вернулся к первоначальной теме Ханамия. — И что, ты даже зарезервировал столик?

— На двоих, — кивнул Киеши.

— Замечательно.

 

 

В назначенный день Киеши пришел в «Шохоку» в безупречно выглаженной форме, со скромным, но изящным букетом. Со всей этой подготовкой к Зимнему Кубку им с Ханамией почти не удавалось побыть вдвоем, и он возлагал на Рождество… определенные надежды.

— Пожалуйста, сюда, — провела его к столику хостесс. Киеши неуловимо напрягся: для двоих человек столик выглядел необъяснимо большим. Стульев тоже было шесть.

Прежде чем он успел что-то спросить, появился Ханамия. Время было подобрано идеально — Киеши даже задумался, не мерз ли Ханамия где-нибудь на углу, наблюдая за входом.

Позади него шла вся его команда — Фурухаши и Сето, Ямазаки и Хара.

— Привет, Киеши, — улыбнулся приторно-сладко Ханамия.

— Привет, Киеши, — хором произнесли его друзья. На лицах их играли точно такие же улыбки — кроме разве что Ямазаки. Тот выглядел неуверенным и сердитым — как часто выглядел Хьюга. На душе у Киеши невольно потеплело.

— Ханамия сказал, ты угощаешь, — буркнул Ямазаки.

Улыбка Киеши стала натянутой.

— Вот как?

— Угощает-угощает, — подтвердил Ханамия. — Так что ешь что хочешь, Ямазаки. Что хочешь — и сколько хочешь.

— Ладно, — повеселевший Ямазаки плюхнулся на стул и сгреб меню. — Тогда мне всю первую страницу и вторую тоже — от сих до сих.

Стоп-слово, подумал Киеши. Нам определенно нужно стоп-слово.

  

 

Вечер проходил не так уж и плохо — Киеши ожидал худшего. Он улыбался, пил минералку и мысленно подсчитывал, во что ему все это обойдется. Возможно, именно поэтому он почти не обращал внимания на выпады команды Кирисаки Дайичи — и умудрился сохранить свою благожелательность.

Беседа за столом касалась совершенно разных тем — начиная от последних новинок музыки и заканчивая сроком, который дают за убийство с отягощающими. На последнее Киеши вежливо сказал, что никогда этим не интересовался, пусть даже и встречается с Ханамией уже полгода. Последовало веселое изумление, а затем разговор свернул на выпечку и файтинги.

Ни в том, ни в другом Киеши не разбирался, но продолжать молчать означало признать свое поражение, поэтому он принялся рассказывать о фигурках исторических личностей — стараниями Хьюги он знал о них намного больше, чем было прилично.

Полчаса спустя, на ограниченном выпуске Датэ Масамунэ, Кирисаки Дайичи… нет, не сломались — снова весело переглянулись.

— Ханамии ты тоже о фигурках рассказываешь? — спросил Хара.

— Нет, — признался Киеши. — Но с этого дня подумываю начать.

— Ты их и вправду собираешь?

— Нет. Меня всегда больше интересовали люди.

— Почему? — проявил вежливый интерес Фурухаши.

— Ну, их так просто не сломаешь, — улыбнулся Киеши, вспоминая, как Рико вырабатывала у Хьюги стойкость к трудным обстоятельствам.

— Ханамия, он нам подходит, — выразил общее мнение Сето. — Можешь оставлять.

Ханамия скривился. Киеши улыбнулся.

  

 

Вечером того же дня Ханамия написал Киеши сообщение.

_«Ты справился лучше, чем я ожидал. Какое разочарование»._

Киеши лежал на кровати, подложив подушку под больную ногу, и в общеобразовательных целях читал Ветхий завет.

_«Это я разочарован — в тебе. Команда? Серьезно, Ханамия?»_

_«Друзья. Ну хочешь, можешь познакомить меня со своими»._

_«Мне кажется, ты получил уже достаточно подарков»._

_«Между прочим, я серьезно»._

_«Мои друзья пока что не готовы. Им нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к нашим отношениям»._

_«Время? Сколько?»_

_«Думаю, они свыкнутся с этой новостью как раз к нашей серебряной свадьбе»._

_«Какой еще, на хрен, серебряной свадьбе?!»_

_«Ты прав. Нужно верить в лучшее. К стеклянной?»_

Больше Ханамия ему не писал.

Киеши снова вернулся к книге. На словах «Мне отмщение, и аз воздам» на его губах заиграла улыбка.

  

 

На Новый год они отправились в храм вдвоем.

Ханамия был одет в теплую синюю куртку, щеки его раскраснелись, губы тоже, и на какую-то секунду Киеши даже пожалел, что собирается сделать то, что собирается.

— Ну и где? — поинтересовался Ханамия, вертя головой по сторонам. — Где они?

— Где кто? — спросил Киеши с бесконечным терпением.

— Твои друзья. Скажи, что ты их привел — или я перестану тебя уважать.

— Нет, моих друзей мы здесь не встретим, — Киеши слегка выделил голосом слово «моих», и Ханамия напрягся.

— То есть?

— Ханамия! Киеши! — Ханамия рывком вскинул голову. Проталкиваясь сквозь толпу, к ним спешил Имаеши Шоичи. Под мышкой у него был зажат большой альбом.

— Быстрее! — прошипел Ханамия, попятившись. — Мы еще успеем убежать!

Киеши сжал его руку, удерживая на месте.

— Разумеется, мы не будем никуда убегать. После того, как я пригласил его выпить с нами кофе, это будет невежливо.

— После того как… — взгляд Ханамии потемнел. Киеши с гордостью подумал, что до него всегда доходит очень быстро. — Какого хрена?! Какого хрена, ты, хромоногий…

— Я решил, — перебил Киеши мягко, — попросить у твоего семпая разрешения с тобой встречаться. Это все равно что у родителей — только у семпая.

Ханамия дернулся — раз-другой. Киеши не отпускал — и улыбался.

Имаеши был все ближе.

— Что у него за альбом? — спросил вдруг Ханамия.

— Фотоальбом. С твоими школьными фотографиями, — Киеши улыбнулся шире. — Он говорил, в средних классах ты был очень милым. Жду не дождусь, чтобы посмотреть снимки.

Ханамию перекосило, а потом он вдруг прекратил вырываться и улыбнулся. Киеши знал, о чем он сейчас думает: до дня Святого Валентина оставалось чуть больше месяца.

Куча времени, успокоил себя Киеши, что-нибудь придумаю.


End file.
